Certain “high-performance” coating applications, such as some aerospace paints, require specific pigment morphology, shapes, and sizes. In order for the coating produced therewith to perform adequately, the pigments and other additives must be properly dispersed yet not be damaged. Many conventional dispersion processes, however, can alter the required pigment morphology, which, in turn, can degrade the performance of the resulting coating product.